Happy Meal
by underworldy-king
Summary: Nico forgets his lunch and Will has a little surprise for him. One shot.


p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongSolangelo /strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongNico was leaves lunch at home and Will has a little surprise for him. one shot solangelo, T for language./strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Shit Nico said to himself I forgot my lunch again Wills going to kill me if he finds out . Nico had a problem remembering to bring lunch with him, part of it was because ever since his dad and Will had made him go and finish his last year of high school, he hated school and the other part was he liked seeing Will and with him helping out the local hospital and Nico being in school they didn't see each other as often as they'd like. "Well I guess I'll go outsides and sit um let's see somewhere shady." He choose under a tree in the front of the school./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Right on time as the phone rings Will of course./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "hey how's it g-"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "how could you forget your lunch Nico I mean seriously do you not care at all about your health and nutrition?" Will said angrily through the phone./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""yes..wait no oh whatever why are you in a bad mood anyway?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strong"/strongwell I had help deliver a baby... again I mean seriously do I have hey this is the son of Apollo the baby deliverer on my forehead or something... anyway I'll be there in a few minutes love you bye"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "love you too bye"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"With that they hung up. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I don't mind bring Nico lunch everyday, I like to see him it's just he never take his nutrition seriously. And today was not the best. One of the doctors on call at the hospital I help at called and said he can't make it to deliver this baby and who's to only fucking doctor with that experience there, yep you guessed it me Will Solace. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Wills day got a lot better seeing Nico, he was sitting under a tree in the shadows of course Will walked up to him "Hey! close your eyes and put your hands out Neeks" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What gross William we're in public."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Huh What... oh no not that gross by the way I just got a surprise for you"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"With a sigh he finally say "fine." The look on Nico's face was priceless in his hands was a one and only happy meal./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I can't believe you got me a happy meal, you never let me have any fast food Nico said/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well I thought you could use a treat and the look on your face always makes my day, it's funny how someone could get that happy over a kids meal" Will said./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Nico was so happy he didn't care who would see he got up and kissed Will right on the lips a few people looked over but looked away when they broke apart. As soon they pulled away Nico asked Will if he got the one with the toy. "Of course sunshine" "don't call me sunshine." Nico replied/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Okay fine how about little ray of darkness" Will says with a smirk. "Better now let's eat I'm hungry."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Finished /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Also I fixed the mistakes, so it should be a lot better :) /p 


End file.
